[unreadable] The proposed training program seeks to continue to provide multidisciplinary postgraduate research training in academic nephrology to individuals who have previously earned M.D., and/or Ph.D. degrees. Individuals accepted into this program will spend three or more years in essentially fulll-time laboratory research. The program will be enriched with a regularly schedules series of lectures and seminars; participants are also encouraged to enroll in some formal postgraduate copurse work within Harvard Unviersity. It is our belief that the most important component of the proposed program is the intense and virtually undistrubed involvement of trainees in ongoing research prjects within the applicants institution, with close and continuous supervision provided by faculty preceptors many of whom are themselves the recipients and principlal investigators of NIH supported research programs. Emphasis will be placed on intrgation of basic and applied nephrology. The domain of training opportunities in basic research will include the physiological, cellular and molecular biological bases of solute and fluid exchanges across enal epithelia and endothelia, physiology and pharmacology of vasoactive hormiones, the immunological and non-immunological mechanisms operating in renal diseases, and the immunobiology of transplantation These basic approaches will also be appplied, wherever possible, to clinically relevabt areas of investigation, including the creation of animal models of deranged functions of the kidney; extension of immunolfical techniques to ensure more rational recognition of cell surface antigen systems; definition of the fine structure of the major histocompatibility gene complex in man and rodents, and the immunoligcal role of products of its various loci in the process of rejection, tolerance, and enhancement; the nature o and control of effector mechanisms in graft rejection and study of chronic graft-versus-host disease in rodents as a model for immune complex glomerulonephritis. Techniques represented include protein and nucleic acid.. [unreadable] [unreadable]